


Hey I Just Met You (And This Is Crazy)

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Masturbation, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim plays matchmaker and should avoid putting lyrics on Valentine's Day cards in his friend's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey I Just Met You (And This Is Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or its characters.  
>  **Warning:** Rated for sexual content and language.

“Just do it.” Jim encouraged as his best friend sat next to him on the couch in his quarters. “Just tell the guy that you like him. Do it in a Valentine’s Day card. That’s coming up.”

Jim’s best friend Bones sipped his brandy and arched a brow. “Dammit, Jim I’m serious and this is not the 5th grade. I’m not going to tell the hobgoblin that I like him in a goddamned Valentine’s Day card.” Bones grumbled.

Jim sighed and stretched back on the couch. “Tell you what? I’ll do it for you.” He suggested.

At the sound of that, Bones nearly spit out his drink. He turned towards him and mustered up the most menacing look he could pull off. “Don’t you dare.” He warned.

Not fazed, Jim swirled the alcohol in his glass. “How did this even happen? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. The hell if I know.” Bones shook his head.

“Of all people…” Jim trailed off.

“Yeah, I picked the one most emotionally unavailable. Go figure.” Bones rolled his eyes and downed the last of his drink. He sat the glass onto the table and got up. “I’m going to bed.”

Jim nodded but didn’t get up. “Right, man, talk to you later.” He said and watched his friend leave.

Once the door was closed, Jim smirked. Jim Kirk had a plan, a match making plan. For Bones, the next few days leading up to Valentine’s Day was uneventful. Well he couldn’t say uneventful exactly. There was something weird going on with Spock. The guy couldn’t stop staring at him. Every time Bones would look over or try to steal a glance, he would meet Spock’s eyes. It would happen on the bridge, in the halls, in mess and any time he saw him. Bones was starting to wonder if Jim in fact _did_ do something.

Bones was going to kill him or smack him really hard but that would have to wait until after shift. The shift was particularly long that day. Usually when one person gets sick, everyone else on the ship gets sick too. That’s what happens when living in close quarters. If you’ve been on long enough, you develop a stronger immunity than most. To the newcomers, once they get what he calls “the ship plague,” it hits them hard and they are bed bound. He had been treating patients all day and was tired.

Bones was looking over files in his office when the door chimed.

“Enter.” He called out.

He looked up to see Spock walk through the door with his hands behind his back. Bones stood up and walked to the front of his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his arms.

“How can I help you, Commander?” He asked.

 It was rare for Spock to visit. He watched as Spock calmly walked towards him and closed the gap. He didn’t stop where Bones expected and soon found Spock’s face mere inches apart from his. Up close Bones could see the beautiful color of Spock’s brown eyes and found himself lost for words. The man was stunning. Everything about him was visually appealing, especially from this distance.

“I wanted to see if it was true.” Spock said with his voice low because they were so close.

Bones eyes were drawn to Spock’s lips as he spoke. They were the perfect shape, the perfect color and all he could do was wonder what it would be like to be kissed by them. Bones blinked and closed his eyes. Having Spock this close was damned distracting and he had to get distance so that he could think straight.

“Leonard?” Spock whispered.

Bones opened his eyes to see Spock leaning in, closing his eyes in preparation for a kiss. Once their lips touched, Bones eyes widened in shock and surprise. He didn’t want their first kiss to be like this, not like this. As Spock started to pull away, Bones seized his face by placing his hands gently upon Spock’s cheeks and kept him in place. Bones then closed his eyes and kissed him back. He savored the firmness of Spock’s lips and their gentleness. Bones made the first move to deepen the kiss by pressing his tongue against Spock’s lips. Bones heard a groan and the kiss deepened tenfold. If Bones were to think about it,  he imagined they looked like two horny teenagers with the way their kissing turned into full blown making out.

Bones was leaning against the desk and Spock was pressed against him. He could feel the warmth of Spock’s hands as they crept up his shirt. Bones tilted his head back when he felt Spock’s fingers brush against his nipples. He could almost feel the blood rush from his head and to his cock when Spock started licking and sucking on his neck. Bones moaned and pressed into his hand when Spock cupped his erection.

“I no longer have any doubts. Your reactions to me have clarified everything I needed to know.” Spock whispered against his neck.

Bones took a deep, calming breath and tried to steady himself against the desk as he felt Spock unbutton his pants and reach inside. His body was electrified all over when he felt Spock’s strong hand wrap around his hard shaft and squeeze. His body was shaking. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to touch him, feel him and not be the only one touched. With curses under his breath, he pushed against Spock’s chest to get some space between them. Bones could see the bewilderment visibly on Spock’s face but didn’t care. He reached out, pulling Spock to him by the back of his head and crushed his lips against his. He kissed him enthusiastically as his free hand worked open Spock’s pants. Bones was relieved to feel Spock just as hard.

Spock moaned into his mouth when the human grasped his cock in his hand. Spock reached down in between their bodies and slipped his hand back inside Bones pants.

Bones lowered his head and moaned against Spock’s shoulder as Spock stroked his cock. He could hear Spock moan into the air with his head tilted back. The faster and harder Spock stroked his cock, the faster and harder Bones moved with his own strokes. They were stroking each other in unison, occasionally stealing kisses and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Bones parted away slightly and looked down. The sight of Spock’s hand around his cock was so sexy. It was just as sexy as the sight of his own hand wrapped around Spock. Bones moved his hand away and so did Spock. Without his hands, Bones moved his pelvis so that their cocks touched. Spock mimicked his movements so that their cocks rubbed against one another. Bones continued to watch as Spock took both cocks in his grip and stroked them both with one hand.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.” Bones gasped and dipped his head back.

Feeling Spock’s skin against his, the firmness of his hand and the fast strokes made his legs feel weak. His breathing was becoming labored. Bones steadied himself by bracing a hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“I’m about to cum.” Bones moaned out.

Spock didn’t stop. Bones tilted his head back once more and Spock was back licking and sucking his skin. Feeling Spock pinch and rub a nipple, feeling his cock against his and his hand stroking him was all too much. Gripping the desk with both hands Bones cried out and came in Spock’s hand. Spock had the logic to cap it so that all of his cum went to his hand and not all over their clothes. Spock watched Bones through lowered eyes and long dark lashes. Once recovered, Bones took Spock’s erection in his hand and picked up right where he left off, stroking him hard and fast. Spock hissed but stood strong, maintaining his balance even though the pleasure Bones was given him was immense.

“I’m going to cum, Leonard.” Spock’s voice was deep and low, unlike any tone he had heard before.

It was sexy and something he wanted to get used to hearing.  Bones milked him dry until he was trembling. The conversation with Jim would have to wait until tomorrow.

After shift the next day, Bones went straight to Jim’s quarters. He power walked in and plopped down upon the couch.

“Okay, what did you do?” Bones accused and scowled.

“Who? Me?” Jim asked pointing to himself and looking innocent.

“Either you did something or the Vulcan came out of nowhere to sex me up.” Bones stated while maintaining his scowl.

“I could have sent a few Valentine’s cards leading up to Valentine’s Day.” Jim confessed.

“What did you say?” He asked.

Jim came over and joined his friend on the couch. He looked quite pleased with himself. “I started out with some song lyrics since I couldn’t think of anything.”

“Oh God.” Bones sighed but allowed him to continue.

“I really wanted to send the one that started out with ‘Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here’s my number’ but I decided on the one that started out with ‘I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside.’ I thought that one was funny so— ack!!!“ Jim gasped as he felt Bones tackle him to the floor.

“I’m going to hypo you with every disease known to man!” Bones gritted out.

“After I sent those, I just told him in a letter from an anonymous source close to you how you really felt about him but were afraid to say.” Jim continued.

Bones got up and sat back down upon the couch. “I can’t believe you did that. I also believe how it turned out.” Bones eased up.  “Thank you.” Bones said and got up.

“No problem man. That’s what best friends do.” Jim said after getting up and brushing himself off.

“Stupid ones you mean? Anyway how did that first Valentine’s Day card go with the ‘I just met you’ lyric?” Bones asked out of curiosity.

“Oh. It goes ‘Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe?” Jim sang.

Bones right eye twitched. “Yeah, I’m going to kill you now.”

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Jim said and broke into a run.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed. Thanks


End file.
